1. Classification
This invention relates to golf teaching devices for assisting a golfer in consistently assuming a specific stance for each type of shot, for aligning the stance with the desired line of flight of the golf ball, for aligning the device by line of sight with a target location, and for squaring the face of the club and the bar and desired line of flight.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It has been suggested that to fly dead straight, a golf ball must be struck with the club face looking momentarily directly at the target and the clubhead traveling momentarily along the target line. Any deviation in eithr face alignment or path will produce a proportionate deviation in the ball's flight. It has been recommended by professionals that golfers should aim the bottom line of the club face squarely at the target at address. Since most golfers will arrange themselves square to the facing of the club, by aiming the club face squarely at the target, the chances of properly aligning themselves with the ball to target line (desired line of flight) are greatly increased and therefore the probability of an accurate shot assuming a proper swing.
Regarding the swing, most golfers become so concerned with the goal of an ideal golfing swing and end up without enough concentration on what could be considered to be the two most fundamental objectives in a golf stroke: in the impact zone, moving the club head parallel to the desired line of flight, and maintaining the golf head face perpendicular to the desired line of flight. There are many devices for teaching the golfer where to place his feet, but none of the devices present a totally integrated system for alignment with the desired line of flight of the ball, positioning the feet, assuming a stance, addressing the ball, and squaring the club face with desired line of flight as the instant invention.